Origen
by Roockless Pretty
Summary: Te advirtieron, no digas que no te lo advirtieron, sin embargo aceptaste, te dejaste manipular por ella, esa chica rubia que pensabas inofensiva y caíste en la trampa.


_Lunes 8 de abril del 2013._

_11: 30 pm_

* * *

**Origen.**

Nunca te imaginaste que podría estar tan dentro de ti te domino y sinceramente me encanta ver eso, ver pasar tus días que ves como realidad, mentiras, mentiras, son, son mentira esos días.

Y ni siquiera lo sabes, controlo cada fibra de tus pensamientos, no lo sabes pero es mejor para mí.

Soy todo un caso, revoloteo por tu mente, como campo abierto y ¿sabes qué? No planeo dejar de hacerlo me resulta tan… ¡excitante!

Es sorprendente como una idea puede desarrollarse en tan poco tiempo, permanecer y encarcelarte, pensar que es realidad, realidad que has fabricado no quieres dejar ir porque es perfecta, perfecta para ti. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ver algo que solo tú quieres ver? ¿Eh Light?

Aunque yo solo soy la idea principal el _origen, _todo lo demás se ha hecho por ti.

Te advirtieron, no digas que no te lo advirtieron, sin embargo aceptaste, te dejaste manipular por ella, esa chica rubia que pensabas inofensiva y caíste en los _sueños compartidos._ Pobre Light te creía más listo, sin embargo tu cordura estuvo a la deriva en el primer momento en que cayó en tus garras la Death Note y saltó al precipicio en el momento en el que te dejaste llevar por una idea.

Estuviste a punto de ganar la guerra, de convertirte en el "dios" del nuevo mundo, de vencer al sucesor de L, Near y lo dejaste todo por ese sueño.

Te despertaste esa mañana, mañana en la cual tendrías que enfrentarte con Near, la última batalla antes de ver quién de los dos iba a vencer. Cables se extendían atreves de tus brazos insertando en ti una aguja que dejaba en tus venas un suero extraño y conectaban a una maleta. Sacaste la aguja de tu brazo y dejó un agudo dolor Pero… para ti no se sentía real, para ti era un sueño aun sabiéndolo decidiste seguir para ver qué pasaba.

* * *

Aun sabiendo lo que podía pasarte, aceptaste la propuesta de la chica y los dos cayeron en la trampa…

* * *

Le contaste a ella que solo era un sueño más y en cualquier momento despertarían para ver lo que habían construido en tres horas, horas que transformaron en años. Ella no pareció convencida, ella se percato de que todo lo que hacía en ese preciso momento era real…

* * *

Vagando, por el mundo de sus mentes construyeron un mundo, su mundo. Sin crimen, sin delincuentes, donde reinabas tú y ella, donde eran dioses y no existía quien los quisiera detener, desgraciadamente te aferraste demasiado a ese deseo…

* * *

Llegaste al lugar acordado, en donde se desarrollaría la batalla final, ella no te acompaño, tu así lo creíste mejor. Detectives se encontraban en aquel edificio abandonado, esperando a que se dicha alguna palabra. Pensaste en un plan ligeramente predecible, como si la idea de ganar fuera tan solo un juego de niños.

Uno, dos tres, cuatro… segundos pasaban en silencio perturbarte y tenso, esperando algún movimiento.

Catorce, quince, diez y seis, diez y siete… Nadie se imaginaba que detrás de una puerta, eran escritas sentencias de muertes, de los presentes.

Treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, treinta y siete… el fin se acercaba.

Cuarentaiuno, cuarenta idos, cuarenta tres, cuarentaicuatro… y la muerte no cumplió su palabra.

No entendías, todos en la habitación a acepción de ti deberían de estar cayendo sin vida al suelo.

Viste su semblante, un rostro adolescente pálido que se burlaba de ti. Escuchabas atentamente su elaborado plan, que por supuesto no te esperabas y creas capaz de superar el tuyo. Estabas acorralado en tu propio juego, las opciones se contraían.

Reíste, tal cual poseso, y tus carecían de visión, de la realidad y revelaste tu identidad como Kira, lo que Near esperaba.

Sacaste un trozo de papel que llevabas en un compartimiento de tu reloj, patéticamente de hacer el último esfuerzo por ganar. El resto se dio cuenta de lo que tratabas de hacer y nerviosa mente, te lastimaron la mano seguido de todo el cuerpo.

Tu cara se podía ver, la locura, locura natural que siempre poseíste y desesperación retorciéndote en el suelo, dolor, dolor, sentías, dolor. Escapaste del lugar, viendo fragmentos de tu vida en el recorrido.

Yendo a ningún lugar en especificó caíste, tu corazón se detuvo, pero en tu rostro aun se dibuja una sonrisa, si piensas que regresaras a tu perfección de mundo déjame informarte que estas total mente equivocado…

Yagami Light muerto 28 de enero del 2013.

Y Misa convencida de tu teoría, se encuentra en lo alto de un edificio el porqué la única escapatoria para salir del " sueño" es la muerte.

* * *

Y tu quien estás leyendo esto, como sebes que quien escribió esto es solo un producto de tu imaginación y que todo lo que está a tu alrededor es pura ficción. ¿Cómo sabes que no te he dominado aun?, y si estas en un sueño, y si toda tu vida ha sido una mentira… tu nunca lo sabrás…

_"Origen"_

* * *

**Hola aquí yo una vez mas con una de estas historias de mi loca mente, esta idea surgió de la pelicua inception (Origen) mas específicamente en la situación que le paso a Molli y a el protagonista que no me acuerdo como se llama. Si no la has visto, vela te la recomiendo. Aunque no estoy segura si lo supe manejar.**

**Al principio quise hacerlo con Misa pero dije: ¡Na! siempre es ella mejor Light.**

**¡DOMINGO NO TE ACABES!**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Los personajes de Death Note "NO" me pertenecen solo los secuestro un rato para escribir mis incoherencias.**_

**Chaito**

****_"Rockless Pretty"_


End file.
